


One More Battle

by jar_of_stars



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar_of_stars/pseuds/jar_of_stars
Summary: Endgame SpoilersNebula is caught between following her father's plan and having a sister.





	One More Battle

Nebula held the gauntlet, ready to deliver it to her father.

“Stop.” Gamora advanced towards her with her future self.

“You’re betraying us?” She asked thinking that Gamora would battle her to give their father the gauntlet instead and prepared herself to fight.

The older Nebula stepped in front of Gamora before speaking to her. “Thanos killed my sister. He killed Gamora for the soul stone.”

It had to be a lie, she will finish her mission. She was finally gaining her father’s favor and will not lose it. She would not need to be improved anymore.

Nebula berated herself for being unable to hide her dread from showing on her face. “He wouldn’t lose his favorite daughter.”

“He did. He killed her for his own plans.” The future Nebula walked closer to her. “We lost Gamora but you can still have a sister.”

Of course, she wished Gamora would be a sister to her other than in name. She could never win a fight against her. She lost hope as a child for the chance that Gamora would speak against the robotic enhancements so it wouldn’t have to hurt anymore. Nebula clutched onto the gauntlet with one hand and moved the other towards her gun. She didn’t want to be taken apart and knew that she needed to go now.

Her hand did not touch the gun when her other self began to speak.

“You were both girls, taken away after Thanos took everything else from you, and fighting to survive.” The older Nebula looked down at her robotic hand. “And he took more from us. Without Thanos you won’t have to win, you will have a sister.”

She thought of all of the fights they had to endure since they were children and of those who did not live through it. “Can we really have that?”

Gamora walked to stand in front of her and extended her hand to her. “Sister.”

 _Did this really happen for you?_ She wants to ask her older self but she cannot make herself look away from Gamora who continues to wait for her to make her move.

Her hand twitched. She would have thought that Gamora’s death would have freed her from losing pieces of herself because she could not win against Thanos’ favorite daughter. But she ended up taking from _herself_ to further Thanos’ plans and she witnessed how she would be affected from losing Gamora.

“Sister.” She held Gamora’s hand.

They won’t let Thanos take anything else away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let them be sisters!  
> I hoped Nebula joined the Guardians at the end of their second movie. I just want to see space pirate shenanigans and a hat shopping montage.


End file.
